


Hungry for It

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Stuffing, Come Swallowing, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Inflation, Kink Meme, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stuffing, That's not even a thing, Well kinda stuffing, Yaoi, but oh well, cum stuffing, tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>Levi, fresh of the streets of the Underground, is hungry... hungry for Commander Handsome, that is. *wiggles eyebrows seductively* //shot </p><p>Read the tags for warnings. I'm not retyping 'em all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6387794#cmt6387794 
> 
> Because I couldn't post one of these fills without posting the other. WHOOPS niche fetish overload SORRY. 
> 
> This one is much more up my own kink ally. Stuffing is like, my number one niche fetish, and this is actually very similar (although not quite). Also, physics kinda stops working in this one. But fuck it. Fetish fiction is rarely scientifically sound.

The young boy was muscular but thin, obviously underfed. He watched his new commander with eyes that begged silently for love and care, though his mouth was a hard line that would never speak of such things. But the blonde man was watching, too- undeniably aroused by the look in the much smaller man’s feral eyes.

“Are you hungry?” he asked finally, and received no definitive reply. Stalking over to where the thug sat, shirtless, on his couch, he grabbed a handful of black hair and wrenched the younger man’s head up. “I asked you a question, Levi.”

The dark-eyed man growled slightly, but eventually nodded, as best as he could with his hair being pulled. Erwin smirked slightly, pushing the other’s head back slightly.

“Then I’ll feed you.”

Without releasing Levi’s hair, the larger man wrestled with his pants for a moment. Undoing the belt, he let them slide to the ground and then pulled down his boxers, revealing a truly impressive cock. Levi’s eyes widened slightly, although only in mild surprise.

“Still hungry?” Erwin asked, and again the smaller man nodded slightly. “Open up.”

Levi obediently opened his mouth. Erwin slid his swollen dick inside, pressing his hips forward until it was unnaturally far back in the smaller boy’s throat. Gasping slightly, Levi closed his mouth around it and began to suck. He wasn’t especially gentle, scraping slightly with his teeth and swallowing at regular intervals, drawing a moan from the larger man.

Slowly, Erwin began to thrust, precum budding at the head of his cock. Knowing what this meant, Levi began to swallow more frequently. The liquid that began to trickle down his throat made him salivate- it lacked most taste, but it was thick and warm, reminding him in a somewhat twisted way of milk. Moaning slightly around Erwin’s dick, he redoubled his efforts to pleasure the other man.

“Mm… you like it?” the blonde purred, and Levi murmured an assent. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part.”

The smaller boy groaned quietly, feeling the flow of precum increase slightly. It was just enough to tease him, and he wanted this _so_ much- desperately so, more than he would ever admit. Drool filled his mouth and dripped down his face as he tried to cling to whatever dignity he had left. Erwin moaned, grabbing his hair again and jerking him farther forward. Levi didn’t complain, simply took the huge cock deeper and swallowed repeatedly, shivering in anticipation of what was to come.

Then, Erwin began to thrust again. This time, however, it was not precum that was leaking from the tip of his dick. Levi whimpered as he felt the explosion of hot, sticky cum in the back of his throat, swallowing it in great mouthfuls and as fast as he could. With every thrust came another load, and Erwin didn’t show signs of slowing.

Moaning with pleasure, Levi felt his stomach fill with three thrusts and then begin to swell as it strained to hold the massive outpouring of cum. The sensation of being filled with the hot liquid was more pleasurable than anything he had experienced in a long time, and he couldn’t seem to drink it fast enough. With every mouthful of thick cum that flowed down his throat, there was always another.

No longer painfully hollow, his stomach was swelling out, stretching his skin taught and pushing the waistline on his tattered pants down. Moaning as the pressure increased, he reached out and clung onto Erwin’s waist with thin arms as the weight in his stomach threatened to pull his off the couch. The larger man didn’t react other than to tighten his grip on Levi’s hair, continuing to pump mindlessly into him, panting with erotic ecstasy as the smaller man’s tight throat convulsed around his engorged shaft.

Whimpering with the pain and pleasure of such an extreme over-fullness, the smaller man felt his eyes roll up slightly in his head. Continuing to drink was an effort- even though the cum slid easily enough down his throat, he could feel his stomach stretching with every mouthful. He could feel the skin around his midsection straining, and was mildly concerned that it might burst if the flow of sticky cum didn’t slow soon. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop swallowing. It felt too lovely, being this full of Erwin's cum. He never wanted to stop.

Luckily for him, or perhaps unluckily, Erwin wasn’t ready to stop, either. The large man continued to thrust for some time, each load of cum vanishing down Levi’s throat without complaint or struggle, only whimpers and murmurs of strain and pleasure. His stomach continued to swell steadily, every mouthful increasing its weight and girth until he was easily twice his former, meager weight, simply from all the cum packed into his tiny body. And all the time he sucked and lapped dedicatedly at the huge cock in his mouth, never wanting it to end despite how his body was crying out for respite.

When at last Erwin slowed, his dick finally softening and the amount of cum lessening slightly with each load, Levi licked greedily at the limp dick. It was a rather useless effort, actually- his tongue was coated so thickly with the white seed that he could barely feel it moving, and his face was splattered with what he had either escaped his mouth or had come back out along with his drool. His chest and hugely distended belly had a fair amount of cum splattered across them, as well, although he hardly noticed that either.

Looking up at Erwin, Levi tried to lick his lips, only succeeding in smearing the cum more thickly across his face. His eyes were halfway closed with drowsiness and contentment and half-baked arousal, and he slowly let his grip on Erwin’s waist slip. But the large man caught him before he hit the floor, pushing him back up onto the couch.

“That was a very nice performance,” he said softly, pressing his lip’s to the thug’s cum-soaked mouth, both of his comparably large hands rubbing gently at the warm, sloshing stomach that was filled with his own cum. “We’ll do it again some time.”

“… I’d like that…” Levi murmured. And then, lulled by the cum filling his stomach to bursting and the huge hands rubbing his aching midsection, his body tingling with vaguely sexual pleasure, he let his eyes slip shut and drifted to sleep. 


End file.
